Phone
by KH777
Summary: Sequel to anger can be dangerous. Pascal finds a modern cell phone.


This is a sequel to anger can be dangerous.

This is in Riku's point of view.

Sora leaned heavily on my shoulder, sound asleep. _So like him to fall asleep._ I worked on my homework with my other arm so I didn't disturb him. Waiting for the bus was taking a while today. I wondered what was holding them up. There were students around since the bus only goes once a day. Some of them eyed me and whispered to their friends, obviously talking about me. _Probably starting more rumors,_ I thought to myself.I was using my phone as a calculator. One of the students walked up to me. She had pink hair on the top of her head and white on the bottom. I guessed she was in college. She was wearing the girl's school uniform, which is a short skirt with small red squares on it and long leggings under it. The shirt was white and had a tie in the middle, which also had small red squares on it. The boys' uniform was the same except it had pants instead of a skirt and leggings.

"Oooh, can I see your gadget there please?" She begged. "It just looks soooo cool! I wonder how it works?" the young woman added, nearly bouncing happily because of her excitement.

"Sure," I said handing her my phone.

"I promise I'll give it back later," she smiled, walking away but not too far. Taking out my calculator, I used it instead. Luckily for me, my phone had a lock for the call function, so she couldn't call anyone.

This is in second or third person perspective.

"Hu! You gotta see this, it's totally awesome!" Pascal said waving some device in Hubert's face.

"What is it?" Asbel asked curiously.

"I don't know but it's so totally amazing! You can play games on it, there's a function that does math for you, you can also call people with it, ain't that great?" Pascal smiled getting mighty excited.

"What I'm more worried about is where you got it. You didn't cause any trouble did you?" Hubert questioned pushing up my glasses with my index finger.

"Don't worry Hu, I didn't cause any trouble," Pascal grinned her smile getting even broader. "I got it from that guy over there, he let me use me," Pascal added.

"Mighty curious device indeed," Richard nodded. "So why don't we take advantage of this and play with it," Richard suggested smiling mischievously.

"Hey wait you guys, you have to be careful. It's not yours," Asbel said.

"What's not yours?" Cheria asked walking up next to Asbel.

"I found this way cool thingamabob that does lots of amazing things." Pascal answered, her smile getting wider.

"Well, be careful with it. It might be really valuable and I don't want you breaking it," Cheria instructed.

"Aww, you wanna play on it too, don't you?" Pascal remarked.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt since we have some free time," Asbel suggested. Sophie then walked up next to Asbel.

"Asbel, what is that?" She asked her eyes filled with curiosity, pointing at the object in Pascal's hand.

"I'm not really sure," Asbel said, putting his hand behind his head.

"Why don't you try it out Sophie?" Pascal insisted putting the object in Sophie's hands.

"Don't drop it," Cheria instructed Sophie gently.

"Oh, wow," Sophie awed at the small device. Everyone looked over at the device, except for Hubert.

This is Riku's point of view.

I now saw that there was a small crowd around my phone, not that I cared. I kept working on his homework until I felt Sora stir. Sora opened his eyes and yawned. He lifted his head from my shoulder, now smiling widely, but still a little sluggish.

"Thanks Riku," Sora smiled at me.

"You know it's not healthy to sleep that much," I teased.

"I don't sleep that much," Sora argued. "How long was I sleeping?"

"About an hour," I answered. Sora attention was given to the small group of people surrounding my cell phone.

"Isn't that your phone Riku?" Sora asked.

"Yah, but I let them use it," I answered.

"I wonder if they've ever seen a cell phone before," Sora said. "Wait a minute, if I was sleeping for an hour, then why are we still here?"

"I don't know, maybe they're having a problem with the system?"

"Yah, that's probably it," Sora replied.


End file.
